


My Dovahkiins and their loves

by Huntriss



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntriss/pseuds/Huntriss





	My Dovahkiins and their loves

Wilhelm looked up as the door to his inn opened, surprised to see an Orc and Nord woman enter. He had never seen either of them before. They didn’t look like pilgrims. The Nord was a tough looking woman, but not quite so in the presence of her Orc companion. The Orc walked up to him, asking him questions. Her voice was a bit alluring, albeit gruff. She didn’t introduce herself as she asked about High Hrothgar, questioning him about the haunted barrow. She left then without so much as a goodbye, unlike any one he had ever met. She returned later, handing him a journal that she had found in the barrow. Wilhelm couldn’t believe how foolish he and everyone else in Ivarstead had been. He thanked her. She nodded, accepting the dragon claw he offers as compensation for her efforts. She and her companion leave once more, coming back near dark. She asks for two rooms, one for her and the other for her companion. “Of course. What name shall I put down?” “Griheart, Griheart Bennettzuzu” Griheart says stoically. “You may want to write it, I don’t want to misspell it.” She takes the book from his hands, writing her name in the book in neat, legible lettering. “Thank you for letting me write it myself. I hate when my name is misspelled.” Griheart says gratefully. “Of course. Let me show you to your rooms.” Wilhelm says as he leads them to their respective rooms. After a few minutes, Griheart walks out of her room again, dressed in miner’s clothes. She was barefoot as well, her hair in a tight bun. She smiles at him as she takes the gold out of her coin purse to pay for the rooms. Wilhelm puts it away and offers her some mead. She accepts, smiling kindly at him. Now that her helmet was off, he could take in her beautiful features. Her skin was beautiful shade of green, her relaxed clothing was modest but still showed off a bit of cleavage. He was polite enough to keep from staring at her bosom, feeling slightly entranced as he took in her features. She began to regal to him the tales of her adventures in Skyrim thus far, from Helgen to now. He found he couldn’t help but listen. She was captivating when she spoke so pure-heartedly about her adventures. He could listen to her talk for days. Wilhelm takes his eyes off of her face for a moment to see if she is wearing an amulet of Mara, not seeing one. Internally, he sighs. He hoped such a beautiful woman might be single, but it would only make sense that she is taken. She notices a slight change in his demeanor, but decides not to push him on it, for she may be overstepping her bounds. Griheart finishes her tale about the barrow’s contents, prompting Wilhelm to ask her about how it is to Dovahkiin. “What is it like, having the blood of dragons coursing through your veins?” “I don’t know. I feel like a normal person, but I have a strange power. It makes me a whole new form of unique.” she says with a slight shrug. “Could you show me a Thu’um?” Wilhelm asks shyly. Griheart merely nods and gestures to him to follow her outside. He does and when they get out there, she points to an object and says she’ll knock it over. Griheart yells “Fus!” and it is knocked over. Wilhelm looks at this in amazement. “You truly are Dragonborn……” She nods at him with a pleased smile on her face. “What do you think?” “I’m amazed. I can’t believe that it is possible for anyone other than the Greybeards to do that…..” He says in amazement. “Thank you. I’m always happy to correct misconceptions.” She teases, walking back into the inn. Wilhelm follows her, smiling at this amazing, strong, intelligent, vibrant Orc. He had never met anyone like her, and doubted he ever would again. The rest of the night consisted of them talking and drinking, enjoying each other’s company. In the morning Griheart left with Lydia, making the journey up to High Hrothgar. Wilhelm didn’t see her again for a long time. Months went by and she didn’t make an appearance. He always secretly hoped she would come back one day, wearing an amulet of Mara. She did just that on the most random of days, smiling at him with a new companion in tow. This companion was a man, very different from himself. Wilhelm, in spite of himself, felt himself get jealous that she was wearing an amulet of Mara and with a man that he was nothing like. “Griheart! It’s good to see you” he says cheerily, ignoring his jealousy. “Who’s this with you?” “Just Marcurio, a mage I hired. He’s rather powerful, and he won’t get killed as easily. I don’t want any of my followers dying because they’re protecting me” Griheart replies simply, sitting on a stool in front of Wilhelm. “I have a voice you know” Marcurio says annoyedly. “Shoo, let me talk to someone worth more than 500 septims” Griheart says, causing Marcurio to go talk to Lynly. “How have you been?” “I’ve been fine Wilhelm, I’m strong as can be” she grins at Wilhelm. “How come you’re back here Griheart? Greybeards need you again?” “No. Personal matter involving someone special here” “Who would that be?’ “Now Wilhelm, surely you have enough sense to figure that out yourself” she teases with a grin, looking at him. He stares at her for a moment, going through his head of the eligible men in Ivarstead. She watches him, giggling after a moment. “Come closer and I’ll whisper it to you” Griheart says. Wilhelm leans in closer. “Come a bit closer” she tells him, and he complies. When she deems him close enough, she kisses him, catching him rather off guard. After a moment she pulls away, smirking at him. “Me? Truly?” “Wilhelm, I am not the kind of woman who would play with a man’s heart.” At this he kisses her again, her reciprocating after a second. “I’ll take it you’re interested in me?” She teases after they break apart again. “I’ll stand by your side until the Divines take us, if you’ll have me” He tells her seriously. “Together then” she smiles, taking his hand. Wilhelm interlocks his fingers with hers and kisses her again.


End file.
